


Let Me Play You A Song

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Japanese Folklore, Karatoga AU, M/M, Smut, aphrodisiac (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Toot toot onibi plays the flute
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Let Me Play You A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yū (ZADATAKA)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADATAKA/gifts).

> We were talking about this idea with Yuu and I just had to give it a go, basically music serves as an aphrodisiac in this case! If you really squint, it can be seen as dubcon but honestly Riku was very willing so don't read too much into it

The sound of flute flowed through the forest. To be frank, it wasn’t all that good - some notes were off, sometimes the pause was too long, sometimes the flutist had to take deeper breath, but it was sincere nonetheless. However, Mizuchi could barely sit on the fallen tree he picked for a seat. His skin was prickly with unplesant buzz and although he knew the source of it, he couldn’t do much about it.

It had started some time ago. He couldn’t tell whether it was weeks or years, but a span of time had passed. Onibi, chased by one of the mad beasts that lived in the forest, crashed into strolling Mizuchi and using the opportunity, hid behind him. Just seeing the powerful dragon the beast stopped in its tracks, then backed away. He didn’t have to do anything, just his reputation was enough, but ever cheerful Onibi jumped around him like an excited sparkle, thanking for his protection. At the time Mizuchi nodded and smiled as the fire spirit kept talking. He was mostly unharmful, beside giving the human warriors headache, so there was no reason for Mizuchi to decline the offer to listen to Onibi’s playing. In the end, the boy promised to prepare a special recital for him as thanks and left. Honestly, he mostly forgot about it, thousands of years on the earth made him forget easily, until Onibi came back with an item in hand that made Mizuchi laugh uncomfortably. Ryuuteki, the dragon flute, was a thing he himself had shown to the humans. It was supposed to be a way for the priests to communicate with him, yet he quickly discovered its side effects. Any dragon listening to certain notes played on it would react in a specific way. Some melodies could make them obedient, some could harm them… Some could arouse them. The dragons quickly concluded that Ryuuteki had to go and did their best to destroy every single one, including all mentions of them. So… If they should be gone, how come Onibi happily skipped towards him with one in hand?

Mizuchi was truly too soft. Even knowing that the effects can be disastrous, he didn’t have the heart to tell Onibi to hand over the flute. After all, the little spirit must’ve practiced hard to play for him… Praying that the boy didn’t know the right melodies, Mizuchi sat on a makeshift bench and listened. The first song was safe, so was the second one. However, once the third had started, Mizuchi could feel his skin itch, as if he spent too much time away from the water. Unbearable thirst washed over his body and Mizuchi knew he would come to regret agreeing to this at all. Clenching his fists so hard he ripped the material of his robes, he endured the rest of the third song and even managed to clap a bit. The torture was truly vicious though - the melody was incomplete. It was strong enough to set him on fire, but not to overwrite his thoughts, leaving only lustful haze behind. If not for the fact he could clearly see Onibi was blissfully unaware of his suffering he would suspect that was the purpose of this recital. Having been applauded, the fire spirit grinned happily.

\- Did you really like it? I’m so happy!

\- Y-Yes… You did a pretty good job.

\- Does that mean I can play for you when I learn new songs?

He was truly way, way too soft. Who could say no to those big red eyes that sparkled so brightly though? Regretting all his life decisions, Mizuchi nodded, earning a warm hug from the boy.

Back to the present, Onibi certainly got better at playing Ryuuteki. Much to Mizuchi’s dismay, of course. Without a teacher, but with lots of enthusiasm, he actually managed to figure out a lot about the correct way to play a flute. As they say, everything can be achieved if one is given enough time. However that also meant he would stumble upon the damned melodies more often, and Mizuchi honestly had no idea how much longer he could endure it. It seemed that Onibi was especially fond of the arousing melody as he incorporated it into every single recital, making him feel as if he sat on needles. It was driving him crazy. Had he wished so, there would be hundreds of spirits and humans willing to satisfy his desire. He could pick from any type, gender and age, and doubted that any would refuse him. Well, maybe Kyuubi no Kitsune would. That one was way too proud, having cultivated for years yet stuck at a ramen shop. Even so, he didn’t have anyone he fancied. For thousands of years he had been single and didn’t think about relationships at all. He probably would outlive any potential lover anyway. Even so, the little fire spirit had awakened a long forgotten feeling inside him. He couldn’t blame it entirely on the music - of course it was the beginning, but Mizuchi could as well refuse Onibi when the boy offered to play for him again and again. He just… didn’t. As much as it set his body on fire, the water was cold and a little bit of warmth inside from time to time felt nice. There was something appealing in that flaming longing that left his mouth dry. He liked watching Onibi play. Who would’ve thought that a little fire spirit could produce a spark to burn down the mountain. Another song was over and Mizuchi expected the recital to be over. Surprisingly, Onibi flashed an even bigger smile than usual and pulled something unexpected from his robes.

\- I found this when I visited the human world!

Mizuchi chuckled, his mind bringing him a picture of Hanabusa apologizing to his superiors.

\- Don’t give that child more grievances than he already has. After all, they have to watch over the entire city.

\- Those are just innocent trips, that Hanabusa surely doesn’t know how to have fun! Anyway, I found a scroll in a temple and there was musical score on it! I had one of the warriors teach me how to read the notes, so I want to play it for you!

Mizuchi only hummed in response. It really couldn’t be worse than it already was, so what was there to lose? Seeing happy Onibi made him happy too. It’s been ages since he felt so warm.

He would quickly regret those words. Just the first few notes had sent his senses into overdrive. He recognized this melody - the alluring one, which Onibi liked so much. But this time it was complete. Before he could form a coherent protest, his mind went blank with the urge… the desire. He wanted to take. He wanted to feel good, to release that fire inside him. Onibi shot him a concerned glance as Mizuchi growled in a low voice.

\- Mizuchi? Are you alright?

The music stopped but the deed was already done. He was panting heavily, yet no amount of air could clean his lungs of the smoke. There were times when he thought of it, thought of claiming Onibi and marking him all over with bites, claws and kisses… Mizuchi hissed as those small hands touched his arms. They should be warm, but for his heated skin they felt cold… So nicely cold. His control seemed to take a sudden vacation as he grabbed those palms and put them on his face. Once he finally lifted his gaze from the ground and concentrated enough to see, his eyes met the red ones. Onibi was worried, maybe a bit scared… His pupils were wide, visibly surprised by this course of events. They didn’t look like the eyes in his fantasy, so lewdly accepting and open. But the lips… the lips were invitingly open, begging to be bit raw and bloody.

\- Mizuchi…? You feel so hot, are you sick?

He laughed for a moment, leaving the boy confused.

\- No… I’m not sick. It’s your fault.

\- ...Eh?

\- You truly have no idea… what you are doing to me…

That innocent look of sincere concern broke Mizuchi’s self control. Before the fire spirit could protest, he claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. He staggered from the force behind it but endured it, allowing the dragon to slip the tongue inside. Mizuchi wanted to purr in satisfaction as the boy almost effortlessly yielded to him, just as soft and inviting as he had imagined. There was no time for appreciation though, the fire in his veins yelled, he had to quench this thirst before all left from him would be ashes. His sharp claws tore at Onibi’s robes, getting rid of them in record time. The spirit seemed to be concerned about his clothing but Mizuchi couldn’t care less about it at the moment.

\- I will just get you new ones.

Other protests were drowned in the moans that were constantly leaving Onibi’s mouth as the dragon kneeled in front of him. Putting one leg on his shoulder, Mizuchi gave Onibi’s balls a small lick. His dragon tongue was long and rough and judging from the yelp, it felt pretty good. Using its length he slowly reached towards the rim and licked it as well, purring quietly as another moan tore itself from Onibi’s throat. He truly had no mind for foreplay, however he needed some kind of slickness to make it work… His own saliva would have to do. He was a water dragon, it should be enough. In the meantime, he untied the sash of his robe and let the outer garment fall on the ground. Left in only the inner layer, he moved the material aside to stroke himself for at least a little bit of relief. Onibi moaned and trashed, if not for Mizuchi supporting him he would already fall down. He loved how the spirit tried to push against his tongue to get it deeper inside. It wasn’t nearly enough but his lust crazed mind had lost its patience and Mizuchi released Onibi just to lift him up a second later. The boy caught onto his neck as the dragon put him on that falled tree, with himself between the spread legs.

\- I can’t wait any longer…

His saliva was pretty slick but the slide inside was still rough. Onibi gasped and clawed his back as he fully sheeted himself inside, moaning quietly as the warm walls wrapped him deliciously. He truly was at his limit. With no mind to let the fire spirit get used to the intrusion, Mizuchi slammed into him mercilessly, fucking the breath of out him. Onibi’s claws must’ve tore his inner robe because Mizuchi could feel them sinking into his skin. Even those little bits of pain were sending electricity through his body. It truly had to be him. That wasted look, his eyes so blown and his lips so swollen… It was the music. But this music could be delivered only by Onibi. In a sudden surge of affection he kissed the boy eagerly, to which he responded likewise. Nearing his edge, Mizuchi dug his claws into Onibi’s skin and moved closer to his ear.

\- I’m gonna come inside… Mark you as mine…

Little bit of dirty talk sent the spirit over the edge as he came with a loud scream. Mizuchi soon followed him and pure relief flooded his mind together with orgasm. The fire finally subsided, even though he still felt pleasantly warm all over. Still inside Onibi, he slowly released his hips and stroked the claw marks he left over there.

\- I’m sorry… You truly did your best to tempt me though.

Onibi was still too exhausted to respond so he lifted the spirit off his dick and set him gently on the ground. Mizuchi could see his seed staining the pretty thighs and it truly shouldn’t be making him so proud. Finally Onibi blinked and looked at him.

\- ...Wow. Just… Wow.

\- Haha, thank you? I did kind of force myself upon you though.

\- I… don’t really mind. It was amazing, but… Why?

\- Ehh… You truly have no idea, do you?

Onibi made a surprised sound as Mizuchi got up and lifted him in a princess carry. 

\- I will tell you why… But first, I promised you new clothes.

\- Ah- Right…

\- You are cute like this.

Hearing his words Onibi flushed red. Mizuchi laughed and started walking towards his mansion.

\- So, have you ever heard of Ryuuteki, the dragon flute?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
